Don't Mess With Mama
by Stormy Feathers
Summary: Charles, thanks to a previously undiscovered mutation, now has to deal with a small child. It's going to be GLORIOUS.
1. Prologue

**Summary outside.** "speech" ' _telepathy'_ 'other lang. telepathy' " _other lang." Flashback_

 _Prologue: My Little One (Charles)_

Charles Xavier knew. How could he not? I mean, really. He'd had to know, at least once he was a good few months in. And he really, really blamed Erik for this situation. Who, to be honest, wouldn't be mad if their best friend/somewhat lover killed someone, and then quite bloody nearly ended up proceeding to send a bullet into their spine, which would have certainly ended up causing paralysis from at the very least mid thigh and down from there, before then leaving them, for what seemed to be permanently.

And- hell. He was _bloody furious_ at Erik, because the other man somehow managed to _knock him up._ He was incredibly grateful to Sean for managing to deflect the bullet with his voice, because if not, who knows what would have happened to him (probably paralysis), or his yet to be born daughter (probably a miscarriage, and to himself the grief and sense of failure at his inability to protect her) who had already begun showing off an ability of hers, by conversing with her 'mother.' Oh, she was uncomfortable now.

' _It's alright, little one. I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with your Daddy. He could have hurt the both of us real bad, if not for your overprotective uncles._ Charles cooed to the distressed baby. How Sean had managed to scream from the distance he was at was a mystery, still, to both mutants, but he was grateful for it all the same. Ariela seemed to grow more content at this, but was still concerned about her carrier.

' _Ema, what's wrong, why isn't Aba here and why did he want to hurt us?'_ Charles' heart nearly broke at how innocent, yet how knowledgeable his unborn daughter was. He was filled, for certainly not the first time, an immense swell of protective instinct for the tiny life growing within him. Ari seemed confused.

' _He didn't know about you, at the time. And it was really an accident. Moira was shooting at him, he deflected the bullets. One nearly went into my spine, Sean deflected it with his voice. I think Alex might have ended up chasing him off, along with the others in his group.'_ Charles told his alarmed daughter, who simply had to give a mental sigh (as she was not using her lungs just yet) before Charles slipped into another time, a time just a few months prior, and Ariela watched as a spectator to the whole thing.

 _Erik killed Shaw. That was the thought that might have been going through the telepath's mind, and yet something else was making him worried. The fact that the same void that had made it's way around Shaw's mind had managed to make its way around Erik's. And, now, Charles Xavier was quite scared._

" _ERIK!" the telepath yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to get his friend not to begin whatever crazed idea that had crossed his somehow voided mind. Must be the helmet, he supposed. Charles froze._

" _Erik, what on Earth are you bloody doing?" he asked, almost to himself, before bright blue eyes widened, and he felt himself break into a run. The telepath slammed into the metal bender with as much force as he could muster, grabbing on tightly to his old friend, and making the both of them tumble to the ground. Charles kicked Erik in the side, bringing them both down. Erik tried to retake control of the missiles after hitting Charles in the face once or twice. Charles staggered to his feet. Moira began shooting at Erik, who continued to deflect the bullets. Charles began to walk towards Erik before-_

 _The bullet was soaring directly at him. Charles felt a loud sound, physically blasting into him. He was knocked off of his feet, feeling immense pride in the youngest of his students as he blacked out._

Charles jerked out of the memory. He felt panic and sadness coming from his daughter, whose consciousness wrapped around him like a warm blanket. Charles sighed, re-opening the connection.

' _You saw that, didn't you. Ariela, this is why I don't want you looking into my memories. They're almost always painful.'_ Charles said, holding his head in his hand. He stood, shaking himself off, and sighed.

' _You trust people completely. Even if they have done nothing to deserve said trust, you will still have complete and utter faith in them, right up until they decide to stab you right in the back.'_ Ariela muttered.

' _Little one, don't blame them. Ever. Anger and a need for vengeance is what drove your father to his side. I just want you to be careful. The ones you love always can hurt you the most…'_ Charles whispered.

"Professor! Charles!" a voice called, snapping the man's consciousness away from that of his unborn daughter. Alex had begun pounding on the door excitedly, making Charles smile, and stand up.

"I was just thinking, Alex. What do you need me for right as of now?" Charles asked, amused. Alex hopped from foot to foot, but his eyes seemed to be drawn to the older mutant's slightly distended midsection. Charles held back a laugh, suggesting to Ariela that she might as well say hello to him.

' _Hi! Ema told me to introduce myself, I'm Ari! Nice to meet you, Uncle Alex!'_ the telepath chirped. She was trapped inside of her Ema's womb, and wasn't able to talk to anyone in any other way. So she ended up, after quite some effort and a number of rather odd words, having a highly developed mind.

"Wha-how…. Prof, your kid just talked. Is that normal?" Alex said, blinking at Charles and the baby bump that happened to be housing a kid. Who had just mentally connected with the older mutant.

' _Normal for us! I've been talking to Ema for a month or so now, he says I have a very well developed mind and there is a good chance I might even be able to use Cerebro someday!'_ the kid chirped.

"So.. I'm Uncle Alex now, huh? Nice to meet you, kid. Can I tell the others about this, prof? I know Sean and Hank will be pretty excited about having a new youngest member to look out for. Sean, especially, he won't have to be the baby of the team anymore, now that we have an actual baby." Alex said, amused.

"Of course. Get them into the foyer, I might as well talk. I mean, most would want to know that they have a little niece on the way, and that the child wants to say hi." Charles said, walking out of his room.

'Erik! Calm your mind! Calm your mind or you drown!' _Charles was surprised to find himself in another memory, but this one was held in a far higher esteem then most of his others. The metal kinetic seemed to find his calm, before both found their way to the surface. The metal kinetic gasped for air, looking in shock at the telepath, before saying, "I thought I was alone. I thought I was alone….." he muttered._

" _Never again, Erik. You won't have to be alone ever again." Charles said, smiling at the other man._

' _And that is the first time I met your father, Ariela. You see why I liked him?'_ Charles asked his daughter, who gave off a few quite happy thoughts in response to the very happy memory. Charles smiled.

' _My Aba's name was Erik. Yours is Charles. I like those names. My name is Ariela. What does it mean? What are the names of everyone else?'_ his inquisitive daughter began questioning rapid fire.

' _Slow down. Yours means Lioness of G-d in Hebrew, as Erik is Jewish. I was actually thinking of converting at one point, they just seem to click more. Hank, Sean, and Alex are the uncles you get to meet today. On the Beach, the others were Moira, the human woman, Shaw, the energy user, Emma Frost, the other telepath, Azazel, the teleporter, and of course, your uncles and your father.'_ Charles replied, nearly choking on the mental word of 'father.' He felt slight concern from his daughter, who left the subject.

' _Okay, Ema. I just want you to be happy, you know that, right? When you're happy, I'm happy, and I don't want you to not be happy.'_ Ariela replied, and Charles was struck, again, by how smart his daughter was.

' _That's a double negative, Ari. The proper way in which to phrase that sentence would have been '" want you to be happy," not "I don't want you to not be happy."'_ Charles reprimanded. Ariela let off a small mental giggle, her warm blanket like consciousness wrapping around Charles again, but this time, the elder of the two Xaviers feeling sea air and pines in the mix. The elder telepath let out a happy laugh. Ariela, despite not even being born yet, was already developing her personal 'flavour' of telepathy.

"Hey, Prof! Heard the kid is _thinking_ thinking! Great! Can I say hi?" Sean asked, being his usual extremely loud, bouncy self, no matter how much that day on the beach in Cuba had changed all of them.

" _Of course! Hello! You must be Uncle Sean! Ema talks about you n' Uncle Alex n' Uncle Hank a lot. He cares about you guys."_ Ariela chirped happily, shifting slightly from her position inside Charles' womb. Sean stared in wonder, mouth agape. Charles simply smiled at his absolutely dumbfounded expression.

"She's been doing that for a good month and a half now, maybe even longer. Gave me a right shock when she actively started talking to me. She's a smart little girl. She actually started speaking in Hebrew at first, English was a gradual thing. German and Polish, however, she has taken to like a little duck to water. She's definitely got her father's genes in that regard. I have no doubt he'd be proud of his little polyglot." Charles murmured, making Sean's face practically split open in a grin, before the screamer frowned.

"Do you think she might… take after her other parent? Not the whole metal thing, or the Jewish thing, definitely not, but.. Do you think she might.." Sean started to say, before Ari violently cut him off.

' _NO! I wouldn't hurt Ema or ANY other member of my mishpacha like Aba did to you guys. I promise. Please just help me keep that promise. I wanna be able to keep all of you safe. Just in case, you know, you wouldn't be able to keep yourselves safe. Which I can't see really ever happening.'_ Ari stated solidly. Sean let out a sigh of relief, seeming to feel an almost familiar surge of protective emotions wash over him. It took him a couple of seconds to realize that they were almost identical to any coming from Charles.

Figures. It was his daughter, they would probably end up sounding and feeling the same, especially in regards to telepathy, and most likely talking as well. He could already feel the British accent, however much dulled, very ingrained into the way the little girl was speaking. He grinned. Sean Cassidy was really, really hoping that they would either get mostly Charles, some unidentified genetics from both sides flaring up into the kid from some generations quite the long time ago, or at least a mix of both.

If they only ended up with the kid getting a talent for languages from the traitor, that would be good. For Sean, Alex, and Hank's peace of mind. They would, of course, be able to tolerate metal manipulation, however, as for all they knew it might end up being far more common than they thought, and if they were going to not be nice to the kid for just choosing Judaism, they would throw themselves off the damn roof.

' _You wouldn't judge someone for their religion. And I'm not gonna ever let you or anyone else throw themselves off the roof. Unless they hurt any of you. Then I'll_ make _them throw themselves off the roof.'_ And there it was. Proof that the kid was going to at least take somewhat after the professor, and not the other dad, who had abandoned them, on that beach in Cuba. Even the little accent was reassuring.

' _Oh, here come the other two! Hi again Uncle Alex! Hi Uncle Hank! Nice to meet you, I'm Ariela!'_ the telepath chirped happily, sending off waves off affection, trust, and caring through the respective links.

"Oh.. oh, wow. Hello, Ariela. I'm your Uncle Hank, although you managed to figure that out already. How long has she been talking like this, Charles? She already has your accent with telepathy and everything. She must have been talking with you before now." And now Hank was excited, and Ariela was happy, mentally giggling as her lungs couldn't work so that she could giggle in real life.

"She's been 'talking' since I was six months along, technically, but that doesn't really count as those were random, isolated words that described her basic feelings. She really started talking about half a month after that, so about one and a half months ago." Charles said, proud of his little daughter, the genius.

About a month later, he still wasn't mad at his little baby girl for making him have to go through a cesarean section, but he was still _incredibly_ furious with Erik, and rightly so. But the young professor held his baby daughter, who giggled and writhed in his arms for the first time, and when she said ' _Hello, for real this time, I guess, Ema!'_ a smile split across his face, the same he had sported when he had rescued Erik from that freezing water roughly eleven or twelve months previously. The smile that meant new beginnings, for both parties involved. And Ariela Eliska Xavier was quite content with this.


	2. Chapter One: In Time

Chapter One: In Time (Peter and Ari)

Ariela Eliska Xavier was never a fussy baby. She took naps without complaint, explained what she wanted and why she needed it (which sometimes got her into long arguments with her mother, which her mother usually won) and tended to be able to win over any one of her family if given time to pout, with the exclusion of her mother, who could see through anything and everything. Sometimes the rest of the team wondered if that was a tertiary mutation or a side effect of telepathy, or if it was a Xavier thing.

Considering that, on occasion, in the past, Raven had seemed to be capable of doing the same, they assumed it must have been a Xavier thing, by blood or enough long term exposure to a blood member.

Ariela was talking properly by age three. Somehow the kid managed the British accent, despite the fact that she was surrounded by Americans. Charles attributed it to the fact that she had been mentally talking to him for a while before anyone else, and that her physical talking changed to match her telepathy.

She'd started walking when she felt like it, which ended up being age two, and managed to toddle around well, getting the hang of running within a month. Charles was incredibly proud of his daughter.

However, when she turned into an actual Smilodon while running after Hank, and managed to catch him, paw landing squarely on his back before she shifted into human and took a slight tumble, everyone had to take a few collective blinks. While they may have guessed that the kid would end up as a metal wielder, the whole shapeshifting thing would have made more sense if one of her parents was Raven. Charles cut in to say that everyone's mutation was their own, and there may have been a trait that would have lead to this in Erik's family tree, if there were any previous mutants. She'd be able to hide, at the very least.

The fact that she was now very cuddly and would often shift to sleep on their shoulders was just a bonus.

When, at age four, she started screaming uncontrollably, everyone was understandably concerned.

The images that she sent to Charles' mind made his blood boil. He relayed them to Hank and the boys, before deciding. Yes, they would rescue the incredibly frightened child, who had reached out with his mind, and managed to find Ariela's. None should have to deal with what had happened to the child.

Ariela gave out coordinates before proceeding to pass out. Charles stayed behind, keeping an eye on his daughter, who stopped her wailing around when Hank let Charles know that the mission had been a success. The far happier young child then began talking to Charles more, although the girl was still on edge about what may have happened. When the tiny little seven year old was brought into the mansion by the three X-men, Ariela really did breathe a sigh of relief, walking over to the kid and hugging im.

"You're safe, you're safe, you're safe, you're safe." the soft, relieved mantra that Charles himself had said more that just the once, as she clung tightly to both of the others. When Charles asked her why she was trusting him so early on, despite not even knowing them more than one or two mental conversations…

"He's my big brother. We may not share the same Ema, but he is definitely my brother and I love him alot already." Ariela replied firmly, holding on tightly to the other child, who stared at her in surprise.

"Well that would make you my little sister, right? I'm Peter, nice to meet you! What's your ability? I can go really, really fast, watch!" and Peter zipped across the room, a silver blur, before returning to stand in front of Ariela, who squealed in delight. She clapped a few times, and the older took a small bow.

"I can do a couple of things. I have Ema's mutation, I might end up with our Aba's someday, but I have one of my own as well." she stated, grinning, and was replaced by a large creature, standing on two legs, covered in feathers, with a large set of claws on the feet. She looked Peter in the eye before shifting back.

"Deinonychus. Means Terrible Claw in Greek. Dromaeosaur, which means it sorta looks like a secretary bird with huge feet claws. I can do other stuff too, but this is one of my favorites." Ariela said proudly, taking a few of the feathers that remained out of her hair. Peter grinned at her, and she smiled brightly.

The two would later prove to be absolutely inseparable. None were capable of bringing them apart.

Later, when Charles was wondering how his daughter had begun pranking the rest of the team, and later the other children at the mansion, he found that the blame landed solely on the shoulders of her older brother and the most immature of her uncles. Sean and Peter had made a pranking queen out of the young telepath, who used her gifts to make people more willing to walk into obvious traps. Charles usually laughed at this, but when Hank started joining them, he figured he might as well send out a warning.

' _I know it's you three, four now, that are pranking the people who keep making fun of Hank, and you're having quite the bit of fun messing with people who mess with Scott, but if you would please keep calm, I would enjoy that.'_ And that was another development. Charles had managed to find, using Cerebro, Alex's younger brother, who had recently lost his foster parents to a car crash. When Alex stepped up to the plate as the kid's only remaining family, he was happy to join the two Xaviers in pranking.

And that was yet another development that had happened over the years. Peter had been legally adopted by Charles, the speedster fully deciding to call the telepath Mom after around two years of being in the mansion. The two youngest Xaviers, Ariela being nine and Peter twelve now, managed to corrupt the then eight year old on their mission to prank anyone who even thought of looking wrong at any member of their family. Even Charles agreed that it would end up being good stealth practice over all.

All of the younger mutants (including some new arrivals) tended to band under the banner of the Xavier kids and Scott. With the addition of Sean and Hank, of course. Charles thought fondly again of his children- his biological daughter, his adopted son, and all the young mutants that he considered family.

' _Ema! Ema there's something wrong ema help help help help help!'_ Charles snapped awake at the slam to his barriers that came with Ariela's absolute panic. He felt his own consciousness wrapping around his daughter's protectively, and finally found the will to ask what the bloody hell was going on, and why.

' _I think someone's here. They aren't supposed to be. I'm trying to push them out but it's hard Ema it's so hard they feel bad but their mind is weird and I need help please Ema help please help please I need help help help help help!'_ his daughter was in a panic, and Charles did the only thing that he felt would help. He pushed. The telepath felt his mental energy almost form a wall, and begin pushing outwards.

' _Hello, sugar. I see you found a couple kids for that school of yours.'_ Emma Frost. Charles Xavier snarled, pushing outward with his power as much more as he could managed, and ROARED at her to get out.

' _Aww, Sugar, I wasn't plannin' to! These kids of yours have SUCH the interesting minds, I wanna look through them! And I really doubt you can stop me, sugar.'_ Frost purred, before another joined the mix.

' _We told you to GET OUT, so GET OUT! Do you really think you left your mind protected?'_ Ariela hissed, snarling at the intruder to HER family's place of safety. That lady was not gonna get in there!

' _Aww, lil' sugar, do you not want me here? Well sorry, I'm not going and you CAN'T MAKE ME.'_ Frost snapped, clearly irritated with the younger telepath's anger at the trespasser. Ariela snorted, glaring.

' _On the contrary. Unless you want a fight, you are on OUR turf, and that means you either want a fight or are going to leave. And you WILL do the latter.'_ Ariela snarled, Charles joining his daughter in angrily throwing the other telepath out of the area, and giving her a clear warning, which must be needed.

' _Is everyone alright? She didn't mess with anyone, right? Everyone is safe?'_ Charles asked, barely hiding his panic. Ariela asked the same question of the younger mutants, who all answered in the affirmative.

' _We're fine, Prof. Don't worry too much about us, you too Ariela. She didn't get to anyone, you can relax now, don't kid yourselves we all know you're stressed out.'_ Alex replied. The older mutants were getting far better at broadcasting their thoughts to both the telepaths, and now, to the youngest, newest telepathic arrival, a young girl by the name of Jean Grey. The Xavier telepaths sighed in absolute relief at that news.

' _She was kinda interested in what my mind was like, but I managed to get her out! I managed to kick the bad lady all the way out of my mind!'_ Jean happily called out, the nine year old telepath just managing to start getting a hold on her abilities, relaying to both the 'mom of the mansion' and his ten year old daughter what she had managed to do. Charles' pride at the girl could be felt throughout the mansion.

' _Well done, Jean! And well done, all of you! You managed to keep her away from you, which is so, incredibly astonishing. Both of you girls are the youngest I've seen to be able to deflect what Frost can do, and you have no idea how proud I am of all of you, I can't believe how you managed to do it- even I have had some trouble keeping her out of my head on some days, but you managed to deflect her back onto herself, some of you with only the brute force of your own will. I am so, so proud.'_ Charles stated.

' _It was never a problem. Jean and I needed to protect them, so we did, and the ones that we left unprotected didn't need any protection, their own minds were good enough.'_ Ariela replied, resolve firm, Jean joining her in that regard. Charles rubbed his forehead in astonishment, again, at his daughter. The girl was mature far beyond her years, and both were loyal to the bone. The elder mutant smiled warmly.

' _Make sure that none are too frazzled by this. I can understand why they would be, but they need to understand that we NEED them to calm down. We'll talk about this in half an hour, I want you to all understand exactly what this means for our school. And no, I'm never going to shut this place down. You are all my family as I hope I am yours.'_ Charles said, his 'voice' carrying not only to the two other strong telepaths, but to at the very least, most of the young mutants at the school, who brightened at the words.

"Ema, are you alright? I can understand that shaking you. I would be a little shaken up at that as well." Ariela said, stepping into his office. Charles smiled at his daughter, who gave him a bright smile back, a set of tired blue eyes that matched his own meeting him. The younger brunette sighed, flopping down into a chair with a surprising amount of grace. And that was before his son decided to barge right on in.

"Mom! Hey, mom! Are you okay? Ari told me what happened, I don't want you to get scared. That mean lady comes anywhere near my little sister and my Mom again and I'll run her off the property permanently!" Peter said, waving his hands in the air animatedly as he spoke. Charles laughed, smiling.

"While that is a grand gesture, Peter, I would highly recommend avoiding any unfriendly telepaths. Who knows what she could plant in your brain." Charles said, sobering up immediately and giving both of his preteen (and teen, now) children a very serious look. Both of them straightened quickly after that.

"And I would enjoy the luxury of being able to laugh this off, having an enemy telepath at nearly our front door is not something to joke about, either of you. We need to get all of you prepared. For war, never. But to defend the younger members that enjoy safety here? Of course, that is needed." he stated.

"Ema, I have a question. Is Aba our enemy, or is he just being an absolute jerk?" Ariela asked, and just the fact that she was being serious made him laugh incredibly hard. His daughter glared at him.

"He is being a jerk, however, the question if he is our enemy or not is still to be decided. And I am certainly hoping for the latter, for all of our sakes." Charles muttered, getting concerned looks from both of his clearly worried children. Charles rose to his feet, sighing, and went to face his panicked students.

"Peter, what are we going to do if Aba ever decides to come to the school? What? Hide? Pretend that we aren't Ema's children? Let the cat out of the bag?" Ariela asked, beginning to pace around the room.

"We shouldn't have to hide, but Mom shouldn't have to be scared of what Dad would do to us, either, so that is two things we have to rectify. Think we should try to get them back together?" Peter asked.

"That's their choice. If they don't like each other anymore, that's OK. If Ema still likes Aba but he doesn't like him back, that's his problem." the younger Xavier stated, stopping her pacing.

"Agreed, sis."


	3. Chapter Two: Rip Off The Hinges (Logan)

Chapter Two: Rip Off The Hinges (Logan)

Logan was sort of surprised to see that the Professor had two kids tagging along behind him. He recognized the younger versions of Quicksilver and Anarchy, sure, but he wasn't sure why the younger mutants were hanging around the Professor, who looked radically different from the version that his Professor had shared with him. For one, he was walking, without the assistance of any serum. For two, he looked like he hadn't let himself go like the memory version seemed to imply. And lastly, the two kids that trailed behind him seemed to know him better than they would have if Logan's time line was the one mimicked here. If Logan was to guess, he would have to say that he wound up in an alternate timeline.

In his timeline, Anarchy and Quicksilver were borderline uncomfortable around the Professor. They most certainly did not still have Banshee at this point (poor kid died in 1968, well, in his timeline, clearly not in this one as he had been introduced to Sean Cassidy, a very energetic redheaded twenty six year old that had a voice that Logan did not want to hear close range. The name was definitely not a misnomer)

Also, in his timeline, Anarchy and Quicksilver did not call Professor X Mom,Ema, Mama, or any other variation of the word 'Mother' that the two Mutants could think of. Logan eyed the Professor carefully, the blue eyed man glaring at him as he gathered both of the children close to him protectively.

"If I wanted to go after Quicksilver and Anarchy, I would have done it a long damn time ago. Those two are probably the largest boon to the younger mutants that my time has, although I'm a little confused. Anarchy, in my timeline, isn't born until 1990, and doesn't join the X-Men until 2011. The fact that she's already tagging along with you, and is clearly older than my version, along with the fact that she and Quicksilver seem more comfortable with you, seems to suggest an alternate timeline." Logan said, keeping his eye on the two kids that were both curled into the Professor's sides. Charles glared at him.

"I would hope that my biological daughter and adopted son would be comfortable around me, but if you don't agree, feel free to tell me why they shouldn't be comfortable with me." Logan shivered at the icy tone in his voice. The Prof was clearly angry with him. Wait. Was that what he thought it was? Yep.

"In my timeline, Anarchy _isn't_ your daughter, Professor. She joined when she was eighteen, and had only known you three years when she joined the X Men." Logan said, watching Charles' eyes widen.

' _In this timeline, I ended up pregnant with Erik Lehnsherr's daughter. That is Ariela. I've known her since before she was born. This may not be the biggest of changes, but there's definitely a change here.'_ Chuck said telepathically. Logan blinked, his jaw falling open, before laughing again, this time even harder.

' _So the Shark managed to get you up the duff, huh? Figured there was a reason that this version of Anarchy looked even more like you then my version.'_ Logan replied in his head, getting Chuck to start laughing as well, and both of the sleeping children on the couch, Charles curling around them protectively, keeping slightly distrustful eye on Logan, who snorted and looked at the two little children.

"I couldn't hurt them, even if I tried. These two are some of my only actual friends back in my time." Logan said, ruffling Peter's thick silver hair with a single hand, that easily dwarfed the hands of the other mutants. Charles gave him a gentle, sad smile, the blue eyed telepath keeping his kids close to him.

"That's good to know. Now, what was EVERYTHING that happened in your timeline. If I can get the memories from my future self's mouth, that would be more helpful then you know. I think we really need all the help we can get." Charles said, stretching out on the couch, letting both of his children sleep.

"Chuck, I think we have a good reason to be worried. But yes, I'll show you the memory." Logan said, allowing the Professor to check around the recesses of his mind. He hissed at the pain that came with accessing the memories that were partially forgotten. Charles sighed, removing his influence from Logan's head, fixing him with a saddened look, shifting around a bit in his chair. Logan blinked once.

"I believe you, although it's going to take some time for me to sort through this. Although what your, future version of me was saying about this version of me is clearly not affecting this universe, as I can clearly walk, don't have a beard and keep myself clean, Sean is still alive, there are about twelve younger mutants that live here right now, names are Andrew, Jean, Scott, Peter and Ariela obviously, Aaron, Faolan, Fenrir, Jormungandr, Emett and Kristen, and lastly, my two children are clearly comfortable around me." Charles said, training his eyes on Logan, who grinned, tipping his head to the side.

"Last names of those kids, in my timeline, in order, with the exclusion of Ariela as she clearly is different than my version, are Cassidy, Summers, Grey, Maximoff, Skies, Cohen, Cohen, Cohen, Shade, and Teal. Powers, in order, are sonic screams, eye lasers, telepathy, telekinesis, and some weird phoenix thing, super speed, skipping Ariela again just in case, weather manipulation, healing, fire, water, shadow control, invisibility and phasing." Logan said, smirking, sitting down right beside Charles, before looking down. Most of those kids, they'd died early on. Charles felt his sadness and winced in sympathy.

"I understand how much that must have hurt. I care about my students as much as you also seem to feel for them. But since you've never met Sean, why not get to know him for the first time? You might as well." Charles said, his smile brightening as he called his young student from the library. Sean had begun spending copious amounts of time there, and would be ready to properly teach in time, if the time ever came to have hundreds of little mutants milling about the grounds. Logan snorted at the thought that Charles accidentally projected, replying that yes, it would most likely come, and to not worry too much.

' _You yourself said that I have to worry for my student's LIVES now, so I would suggest not saying "don't worry" and pretending that it will be completely and utterly fine.'_ Chuck snapped at him, and Logan blinked a few times at the protective telepath, before grinning at him and rubbing his own forehead.

"You have less to worry about. We need to find Raven, keep her away from Trask. Do you think you could do that? Or do you think Ariela could? Frost died last year when she tried to take the mansion on her own, so you and Ari, maybe Jean if she tried, are the only three with that kind of reach." Logan said, keeping his eyes on Charles, who fixed him with a serious glare, his dark eyebrows knitting together.

"But what? I have a feeling that there's someone else you want to say, and I don't particularly feel like digging through anyone's mind right as of now." Charles said, pinning Logan down with his eyes.

"Future You suggested getting Lensherr out. And Future Lensherr has only minor difficulties with the outcome of that plan. One is he thinks his past self is a complete idiot. Two, he doesn't want to have to actually break out, he would prefer if he was proved innocent." Logan said gruffly, eyes on Charles.

Charles stared at him, his eyes wide, before standing up and scrambling towards Cerebro. Ariela and Peter both whined, clearly annoyed, but both followed their mother, Ariela shifting so that she could sleep on her mother's shoulder, the form of a slender Leptocyon being a boon in that regard. Logan laughed.

"The kid has a skill, there. What's the biggest thing she's ever tried for?" Logan asked, not having been told the largest species that Anarchy had ever accomplished (although there was a rumor going around that the girl had managed a blue whale, which was incredibly impressive in Logan's mind as a skill.)

"She's managed a medium sized mosasaur and an adult Allosaurus. However, she tends to prefer the species that are around rhino sized or smaller, as they don't result in giving her a massive headache. She especially prefers the really small ones, and of course, the birds." Charles said, and Logan scratched his head. His version of Ariela was no bird girl. If she went for the sky, she was going to use pterosaurs or bats, and she avoided actual dinosaurs when she could. This version belonged to the sky, in a sense.

"I'm going to let Erik know what I've found out about his case. We're going to break him out." Charles said, and Logan gave a feral grin, ready to help with anything Chuck needed once he was needed.

"Sounds like a plan, Prof." a voice called, and Logan nodded to acknowledge Banshee, who gave him a grin in response, and Hank, who had just arrived, and was currently prying the children (since when had there been more than just the two in the room? Now there was all twelve, and Logan was _freaking the hell out._ He was used to dealing with the ground workers, not with magically teleporting small children!)

' _We don't teleport, that was the red man's gift.'_ and Logan smiled at the future version of his teammate, who grinned back, but still hid behind a few others. Logan gave a nod to Scott, and blinked at Andrew, who was kept close to the sides of both the slightly older mutants. Sean shooed the younger children out of the room, but failed in getting Ariela and Peter to leave, both firmly choosing to stay with their mother.

"You're not getting us to go anywhere, no matter how much you seem to want us to leave. We're not letting Mom go anywhere without us from now on, even if it means Dad finding out." That was Peter.

"I agree with my brother, Ema is not going to do anything anywhere around someone we don't know without us backing him up. If that means Aba finding out that we exist, then so be it. I really don't care if that happens, unless that means Ema getting hurt, and then if that happens I'll tear his throat out myself. And I'm pretty sure that Peter will help me. Second. We have a condition that we don't hide that Ema is our Ema to the two of us. If we're going to help, that's what we're going to do." Ariela said evenly.

"That does sound like an alright plan, but I want you to know that if there's going to be any danger, I want you out of it immediately." Charles said sharply, getting both siblings to look at each other and grin.

"Ema… You do know that Peter can move faster than a bullet, right? As in, a lot faster? As in, we've tried this and I can deflect the bullets but Peter can make them go to the entire other side of the room in a split second, no trouble at all?" Ariela said, shoving her brother's shoulder slightly. Both grinned again.

"That's true, although if there's anything you can't handle, Peter, I want you to grab your sister and run as fast as you can to get the both of you out of there. If either of you get hurt, I'm not letting you out of the mansion again unless it's on fire." Charles said, pinning both of his children with an icy stare.

" _So then we just have to find a way to burn the mansion down if either of us gets hurt on this mission. Great. Should I stock up on gasoline?"_ Logan coughed in surprise when Peter asked that to his sister in Russian, before staring at him with wide eyes, looking like he'd done something very, very wrong.

"It's okay, kid. Just surprised me. _I didn't know you two spoke Russian."_ Logan said, grinning at them.

" _We only learned it recently. Figured if any future mutants spoke Russian we might as well be able to talk to them. Mom will want a translation, probably."_ Peter and Ariela replied in sync, getting another laugh.

"They're speaking Russian, and you might want to worry about arson if anything happens on the mission. Get in contact with metalhead, and tell him we're coming, or do you just wanna wait and see his reaction to it?" Logan asked, tilting his head in the form of a question. Charles walked away from the machine.

"Hank, we're just going to go. Think you can make anything to disrupt the cameras? Clearly Peter is on the infiltration job, it's the lowest risk by a long shot, and Ariela can hide on him." Charles said, getting both his preteen daughter and teenager son to grin at him brightly. Finally Mom was in on the plan.

"Sounds like a good idea. So, Operation Rescue Dad is go?" Peter asked, right as Ariela said, "We're not calling it that, Peter." and even Charles started laughing at the antics of the two siblings. Logan grinned again, watching the group work in gentle banter, all of them working to flesh out the basic plan.

"So, essentially, what we're going to be doing is breaking into the Pentagon. Great. I always wanted to break into a government facility to rescue my homicidal asshole of a father." Peter muttered.

"Peter, watch your mouth before I decide to scrub it with soap. You wanted to do this." Charles stated.

"Yeah, to help Aunt Raven and al of our futures. However, Dad is still a homicidal asshole." Peter said.

"Peter, would you do us all a favor and just shut up?" Ariela growled, glaring.


End file.
